Gunting, Batu, Kertas!
by yooniqueen
Summary: Inilah yang terjadi bila Sasuke dan Itachi bermain-main tak jelas./"Sejak kapan gunting bisa mengalahkan kertas?"/"Bagaimana mungkin kertas kalah dari gunting yang notabene bisa mengalahkan batu? Bukannya gunting dikalahkan oleh batu?"/"Sudahlah... Sasu nggak mau maen lagi! Sasu bilangin touchan kalau niichan nakal."/ RnR diutamakan Conkrit :D


Inilah yang terjadi bila Sasuke dan Itachi bermain-main tak jelas. Dua jenius Uchiha ini selalu bisa menikmati permainan mereka dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Walaupun permainan tersebut hanya permainan populer sederhanya yang disebut "batu, gunting, kertas!"

Namun selalu saja seperti ini: si sulung dengan harga diri yang telah terlanjur tinggi tidak akan pernah menyerah pada si bungsu. Pemuda yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun ini tidak mau kalah dari adiknya yang masih berusia tujuh tahun. Terbukti seperti sekarang ini...

"YEY! Sasu menang. Gunting mengalahkan kertas!"

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

_Fanfic _Ini Dipersembahkan oleh **anomelish**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Gunting, Batu, Kertas! © anomelish

_STANDART __**WARNING SET!**_

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

"_Niichan_ kalah! Sekarang _niichan_ harus menggendong Sasu keliling rumah,"

Sasuke kecil ini kegirangan bukan main. Akhirnya setelah tujuh tahun sepanjang hidupnya dia berhasil mengalahkan kakaknya. Terlebih lagi dia mengalahkan kakaknya dalam percobaan pertama. Benar-benar nilai plus bagi bocah penyuka tomat ini.

Lagi pula selama sepuluh tahun hidup kakaknya—walaupun yang tiga tahun sebelumnya Sasuke tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kehidupan kakaknya—dia yakin ini untuk pertama kali kakaknya melakukan kesalahan fatal. Hanya karena melihat cewek tetangga incarannya Itachi melupakan permainannya. Justru dengan tidak elitnya Itachi melambaikan tangan pada gadis dari marga Hyuuga tersebut tepat ketika adiknya selesai mengucapkan, "Batu, gunting, kertas!"

Posisi tangan Itachi yang melambai tersebut telah sah dianggap bahwa dia mengeluarkan kertas. Bertepatan dengan tangan Sasuke yang seolah berbentuk gunting.

"Itachi-nii, gendong~" Sasuke mulai merengek karena merasa diacuhkan oleh kakaknya yang entah pikirannya sedang melayang kemana.

Akhirnya karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari kakaknya, dengan sekali hentakan, Sasuke naik ke atas punggung kakaknya tampa permisi. Membuat sang pemilik punggung sedikit meringis dan terkaget seketika.

"AW! Sasu kau ini apa-apaan sih?" tanya Itachi. Bukan untuk berpura-pura. Dia memang tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Itachi-_nii_ sudah kalah dariku." Jelas Sasuke. "Gunting...," ucapnya sambil memperagakan benda bernama gunting tersebut dengan jari-jari pada tangan kanannya, "... mengalahkan kertas." Lanjutnya kemudian berpura-pura memotong jari-jari tangan Itachi yang masih pada posisi awal lambaiannya tadi.

"Sejak kapan gunting bisa mengalahkan kertas?" tanya Itachi _innocent_.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Sasuke tak kalah _innocent_, "a-ah! Memang begitu peraturannya," lanjutnya mulai kesal, "Itachi-nii sudah kalah jangan kebanyakan ngeles deh."

Dalam hati Itachi bertanya, 'Dari mana Sasuke mempelajari bahasa alay begitu?' _sweardrop_ sebentar, Itachi memulai dengan argumennya, "Bagaimana mungkin kertas kalah dari gunting yang _notabene_ bisa mengalahkan batu? Bukannya gunting dikalahkan oleh batu?"

"Tetap saja! Gunting dapat dengan mudah memotong kertas menjadi berkeping-keping kalau dia mau," dengan sedikit ngeyel layaknya anak berumur tujuh tahun tetap saja argumen Sasuke tadi telah menunjukan bahwa dia itu memang dari klan Uchiha.

"Kita lihat saja! Bisa apa gunting kebanggaanmu itu bila dibungkus oleh kertas seperti ini," Itachi menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. "Tidak bisa berkutik bukan?" lanjutnya dengan senyuman kemenangan.

Tampa disadari muka Sasuke mulai merah padam. Matanya mulai panas dan memerah menahan kesal. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak meluapkan kekesalannya sekarang.

Itachi terkekeh, "Itulah sebabnya kertas dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan batu yang kuat."

Sasuke masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia bukan diam untuk mencari cara menggendong kakaknya keliling rumah yang luasnya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Melainkan mencari cara untuk mematahakan argumen dari kakaknya. Sejak awal, hari ini sudah ditakdirkan menjadi hari kemenangan dirinya ... bukan kakaknya!

Seperti mendapat ide cemerlang. Alisnya yang semula saling bertaut kini merenggang kembali. "Tunggu sebentar!" kata bocah kecil ini pergi berlari menuju loker terdekat.

Dia tampak mengubrak-abrik loker tersebut...

... dan...

... dapat!

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dan sebuah kertas.

"Coba _Niichan _bungkus gunting ini dengan kertas," perintah Sasuke mantap. "Aku akan buktikan kenapa kertas tidak dapat mengalahkan gunting," senyum bocah ini mulai merekah.

Itachi yang sudah tidak kaget dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan adiknya ini mengikuti saja perintahnya dan mulai membungkus gunting tersebut dengan kertas yang diberika adiknya. Dia justru ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan adik kecilnya ini.

"Sudah. Lalu apa penjelasanmu, Sasu?"

Itachi memberikan kembali gunting yang telah terbungkus rapat dengan kertas itu pada Sasuke. Sambil menunggu dengan tidak sabar apa yang coba bocah umur tujuh tahun ini jelaskan pada anak berumur sepuluh tahun sepertinya.

"Ehem," Sasuke bersiap untuk memulai argumennya. "Jadi walaupun gunting ini telah terbungkus rapi oleh kertas. Bukan berarti gunting ini sudah tidak berdaya terhadap kertas itu sendiri,"

Sasuke kecil berusaha keras merenggangkan pegangan gunting yang telah terbungkus kertas tersebut sehingga gunting sekarang membentuk 'X' sempurna. Sulit memang! Namun berhasil juga. Membuat kertas yang semula membungkus gunting sobek menjadi dua.

"Lihat! Gunting tetap bisa membuat kertas tersebut tidak menjadi satu bagian lagi. Selanjutnya kertas yang telah menjadi dua ini mana bisa membungkus gunting kembali sesempurna sebelumnya. Meskipun bisa! Gunting tetap akan merobek kertas itu seperti tadi," Jelas Sasuke tampa tersendat.

Itachi tersenyum tulus. Bagaimana bisa anak umur tujuh tahun berpikiran seperti itu. Namun bukan Itachi namanya kalau mengakui begitu saja pada argumen adiknya. Harga dirinya tidak mengijinkannya, "Lalu? Kenapa cara itu berhasil terhadap batu?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Tentu saja karena batu tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk membebaskan diri dari kertas," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Itachi berjalan keluar menuju halaman. Langkah kakinya membawa Sasuke yang penasaran dengan tingkahnya mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dia mengambil batu sebesar kepalan tangan. Sama seperti gunting tadi batu itu dia bungkus dengan kertas.

"Kalau begini, bagaimana?" guman Itachi pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Itachi memukul-mukulkan batu yang terbungkus kertas itu pada batu yang lebih besar. Mengakibatkan satu sisi kertas yang membungkus batu itu hancur. Kertas menjadi berlubang.

"Lihat, Sasu? Kamu bilang batu tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk membebaskan diri dari kertas? Lalu ini kau sebut apa?" tanyanya dengan memasang muka yang (sok) penasaran.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Nampaknya bocah ini memaksa otaknya yang sedang dalam masa perkembangan itu untuk berpikir begitu keras.

Itachi bosan menunggu jawaban dari adiknya. Tapi dalam hati terkecilnya entah kenapa dia yakin bahwa adiknya psati dapat menjawabnya. Akhirnya untuk melepas rasa bosan Itachi terus memukul-mukulkan batu yang dari tadi di pegangnya.

"Itu dia jawabannya!" Sasuke menjentikan jarinya.

"_Niichan_, aku menyebutnya usaha yang sia-sia," Sasuke tersenyum puas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataanya, "Batu itu tidak benar-benar bebas dari kertas. Dia hanya membuat lubang kecil pada satu sisi kertas yang membungkus batu."

"Lagi pula sebelum batu itu benar-benar membebaskan diri dari kertas dia telah hancur duluan karena secara tidak langsung dia juga menghancurkan dirinya sendiri." Lanjutnya beragrumen. "Itu sih Cuma teoriku. Biar bagaimanapun teori kadang-kadang melenceng dari kenyataannya."

Itachi nampak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. Tapi, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan—"

Belum juga Itachi bertanya Sasuke sudah memotong dengan argumen lainnya, "Sedangkan kenapa batu bisa mengalahkan gunting itu karena mereka beradu kekuatan. Walaupun gunting mempunyai ketajaman dan gerakan yang bisa mengalahkan kertas tapi semua itu tidak berguna untuk melawan batu. Batu itu sendiri, dia bisa memukul gunting yang menyebabkan gunting tidak berbentuk lagi."

Itachi hanya bisa tertawa sekarang. Bukan tawa miris karena telah kalah beradu argumen dengan adiknya. Sebaliknya, dia puas mendapatkan jawaban yang begitu di luar dugaan.

Meskipun kalau perlu dikomentari perdebatan mereka sebenarnya bukanlah perdebatan yang penting. Bukan perdebatan yang mampu membuat rakyat seantero Konoha sejahtera. Apalagi perdebatan demi perdamaian dunia.

Namun seperti narasi di awal tadi. Itachi dan Sasuke memang tau bagaimana caranya menikmati permainan mereka. Cara yang mungkin menurut sebagian orang terbilang aneh dan tak jelas.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Itachi-_nii_! Gendong aku sekarang. Aku tak sabar memberi tau seisi rumah kalau akau berhasil mengalahkan _Niichan_,"

Sasuke mencoba meraih punggung kakaknya yang lebih tinggi beberapa _centi_ dari tubuhnya itu. "Berhentilah bergelayutan di punggungku, Sasu! Nanti kamu jatuh ke bawah," ucap Itachi memperingatkan.

"Ahahaha iyalah kalau jatuh ke bawah, _Niichan_,"

"Ada juga yang jatuh ke atas, Sasu,"

"Sudahlah... Sasu nggak mau maen lagi! Sasu bilangin _touchan_ kalau _niichan_ nakal."

Sasuke sepertinya sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan permainan Itachi. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut dia menyerah meminta Itachi menggendongnya. Akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Itachi di halaman.

"Sasu-chan ada loh yang jatuh itu ke atas...," Itachi masih mencoba menggoda adik kecilnya.

"_Niichan_ ke laut aja sana!" jawab Sasuke beneran kesal.

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berguman, "Kau memang pintar, Sasuke."

_**FIN**_

V96 # 60V

Apa ini? Maafkan karna telah membuat kedua jenius Uchiha ini tidak terlihat jenius lagi... Salahkan otak Elsh yang sedang eror menyambut UN.

Tapi jujur deh ... kalau dipikir-pikir yang buat permainan "gunting, batu, kertas" itu jenius banget yah? Siapa sih pelopor pertamanya? Ada yang tau? Kasih tau Elsh dong, please...

_By the way_, jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Cuman _review_ mah tetep wajib **/dor**.

Ada yang tertarik dengan _fanfic_ Elsh? Merasa menjanggal gitu setelah baca _fanfic_ Elsh? Atau ada uneg-uneg yang bikin eneg kalau disimpan? Kalau gitu ayo dong sumbangkan pendapat kalian melalui _Review_. Silahkan _Review_.

Akhir kata

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

Bali, Sabtu 29 Desember 2012. 02:16


End file.
